Karma's a What?
by bluefire321
Summary: Karma is not a mystical force, it is a department of sprits who reward or punish the living on earthland. Lucy is part of the karma department and came across a certain pink headed guy on her list, but he has a little too much to say about karma. Bad summarry sorry... AU... Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okey Dokey new story  
Sapphire-chan: Someone plz stop her  
Me: Whatʼs that suppose to mean...your mean Sapphire-chan: Iʼve been told  
Me: Anyway... Disclaimer: I donʼt own Fairy Tail Sapphire-chan: Really? Ya donʼt say~  
Me: Your sarcasm is invalid!

**Karma's a What?**

Do you know those moments where you do something good or bad and you either are rewarded or punished? Yeah? Well, that's karma. That's what Lucy does all day everyday, inflict pain or gift happiness to humans. People assume that karma is a thing or just one single person, but no, it is a corporation of inhuman beings around the word making the process happen.

Lucy wasn't happy with her job, the only perk of it was rewarding the humans that deserved happiness, but even that only came around once in a while, because if someone did something generous they would either have an anterior motive or they expect something in return.  
Today she had the pleasure of having Natsu Dragneel on her 'Karma List'. She read over the report that shows that this 'Natsu' person was convicted of:  
- ,she read the rest of the report to find out what.  
**Report:**  
Natsu Dragneel-  
Mr. Dragneel is guilty of the following:  
1) Driving under the influence  
2) Sneaking out  
3) Kissing someone else's girlfriend  
4) Streaking  
5) Engaging in fights

It wasn't Lucy's job to reprimand teenagers, it was their parents, teachers or maybe even the police's, she was tired of punishing those who should have been dealt with by others. Her opinion didn't matter though a job was a job and if not done then your higher up would be more than upset.

**At Fairy Tail:**

Fairy Tail, a public high school, and is as normal as any other, well at least that's what they tell you at opening ceremony when your a first year. In reality Fairy Tail was where they sent most students that didn't seem to fit quite right into normal schools.

**In Class:**

Laxus treads back and forth in front of the doorway waiting for Natsu to walk in. "Laxus please sit down" Mira requested in a calm tone.

"No, when that pink headed bastard walks in I'm gonna punch him square in his face" the angry blonde grits his teeth together.

"It not a big deal, it was an accident" Mira says. "Accident my ass" he grumbles.  
With Natsu:  
"Yo, flamebrain!" a raven haired male yells.

"Oi stripper, what's up?" the pink headed boy asks.  
"Laxus is looking for you, I heard you kissed Mira~" he teases.  
"That wasn't my fault! I was pushed into her!" Natsu protests.  
Gray snickered, "Yeah yeah, whatever. You better stop skipping classes

before you fail something."  
"I don't plan on coming back until he cools down."  
"Why not just fight him and get it over with?"  
"If I get in another fight Erza threatened to take it to the principle so he

could give me suspension" Natsu sweat drops.  
Gray burst into fits of laughter, "You were threatened by the 'she beast'?" "Shhh, she can probably hear you"  
Gray flinches, "Shouldn't you be worried that she might find out your

skipping class too?"  
Natsu breathing hitches, "Damn"  
He continues,"Or maybe you should be worried about the fact that you

kissed your girlfriend's sister"  
Natsu clenches his fist, "Don't you have to get to class? I'll be on the roof,"

he began to walk away, "see you at lunch" he throws his right hand in the air as he continues to walk off.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I walk the hallways searching for the 'Natsu Dragneel' character, but it's not much of a 'search' since the halls are empty. I assume class has already started.

I sigh, "I miss school" (A/N: I wouldn't say that... at least I don't think so)

**~20 minutes later~**

I have been fazing in and out of classrooms for at least twenty minutes, and nothing. No Natsu! Usually it would be as easy as one, two, three, to find someone, but why is this one so hard? How am I even suppose to know what the guy looks like? And maybe it's not even a guy maybe it's a girl. I ponder for a second, "No... The report said 'Mr. Dragneel' it has to be a guy" I say out loud. I sigh again as I faze through another classroom door.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Cana Alberona?"  
"Here"  
"Elfman Strauss?"  
"As a man I must be here for class!" "Juvia Lockser?"

"Juvia is here too"

"Gray Fullbuster?"  
"Here"  
"Gray..."  
"I said I'm here"  
"No Gray, I mean your clothes" Ms. Carla says. "Juvia thinks she's in heaven"

"These people are weird" Lucy mumbles.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy's ears perk up, "Natsu? Absent again?" she marked the paper on her desk with a red pen.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

He isn't in class either ...great. I pass through the wall to exit the room, "Why can't I find him?" I whine, "I wish I was like a cop then I could just put out a warrant, and then anyone who sees this guy could just contact me" I smile, "I should bring that up to the Karma Council"

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

I finally finish picking the lock to the rooftop, and I kick it open. I breath in the semi-cold air, and lean against the door way with one of my hands supporting me. I forgot one thing though, the door. The door closed right on my fingers, I squeeze my fingers together with my other hand as I bit my lip to hold in the curse words.I take a deep breath, "Damn karma's a bitch"

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I mope around the hallways, continuously sighing, "I need to think for a while" I proceed down the hallway until I come across steps. "A roof?" I hurry up the steps, and quickly head for the door, but I hear a voice.

"Damn karma's a bitch"  
I throw open the door, "What did you just say?!"

Me: I kinda wondering if I should continue this...Hmmm Sapphire-chan: No  
Me: Yes  
Me & Sapphire-chan: Maybe

Sapphire-chan: Sorry if I have any mistakes... oh and question of the chapter... **If you were a mage what would you want your magic to be?**  
Me: Wahhhh~ such a hard question  
Sapphire-chan: R&R plz.. no flames


	2. Breaking Rules

Me: Ok next chapter of 'Karma's a what?'

Sapphire: Really? I wouldn't have guessed because i didn't read the title or anything

Me: Sarcasm gets you nowhere

Sapphire: Whatever… Disclaimer: Author-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail

Me: Really I didn't know that

Sapphire: hypocrite T-T

**Recap:**

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I mope around the hallways, continuously sighing, "I need to think for a while" I proceed down the hallway until I come across steps. "A roof?" I hurry up the steps, and quickly head for the door, but I hear a voice.

"Damn karma's a bitch"  
I throw open the door, "What did you just say?!"

** Chapter 2**

"Who are you?"

"Eh? You can see me?!" Lucy's tranparent self slowly transformed into a solid figure.

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

A girl suddenly kicked open the roof's door, "What did you just say?!"

"Who are you?"

To which she responded, "Eh? You ca see me?!" What was this weirdo talking about. Well yeah I could see her, she was blond, slim faced with chocolate brown eyes, her torso was thin yet she was extremely busty, not that I was looking or anything. (A/N: He so~ was looking)

"Yeah I can see you… Am I not suppose to?"

**Normal P.O.V:**

Lucy patted down her now well formed body, "No you are not suppose to be able to see me. No, no, no, no, no,no, no, no!" panic quickly escalated in her voice. The blonde's uneasiness was understandable especially in her position. Lucy revealed herself to a human which could lead to severe punishment from the elder Karmas. She fell to the ground and began to cry, tears streamed down her slender cheeks, she swiped them away yet they continued.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Natsu kneeled down to the sobbing females level, "Stop crying…." he breathed, "please", his eyebrows furrow together with worry.

Her cries gently subsided into sniffles as she wiped the remaining tears away. "This is all your fault!" her eyes flashed with anger.

"Oi, what? Wait weren't you just crying?"

"You are definitely the one to blame for this."

"Oh. Ok, I see the problem"

"You do?" her features softened.

"Yup, you are clearly on that thing that my friend says girls get. What's it called again?" he pondered before reaching an 'ah-ha' moment, "Your period! Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

Her blood boiled, "Idiot!"

A baseball came flying through the air and hit Natsu directly in the back of his head. "What the-" Lucy's aura darkened and another ball came speeding through the sky and made contact with the 'idiot's' back. Soon baseballs were coming from out of nowhere and anywhere and Sir Natsu finally understood what was making this occurrence happen.

"What-Ow! How-Ouch!" he unsuccessfully tried to dodge the fast spheres.

"I guess since you can already see me then I can tell…. Call Karma a bitch and they will come breaking down your door.."

"Huh? I meant the baseballs that are being launched at my head!"

"Oh that?" she took in a breath, "stop" she thought. Another ball was about to hit Natsu in the face until it dropped to the ground

"What the? How? What are you?" At this point Natsu seemed to be completely freaked out.

"I'm Lucy and I'm a Karma" she said proudly.

"Oh that really clears up the the situation, thanks" he rolled hid eyes.

"Humans are so ignorant to universal forces" she muttered.

"Eh? Your not human?"

"Damn" she mumbles, "Ok let me explain, I'm a Karma. In the human world people think that Karma is just one spiritual force that enforces the law of good and bad, but obviously that's too much for only one so there is a society of us that help enforce right and wrong. One thing though Karmas don't appear out of thin air, they are the deceased of this world; ghost, spirits, souls, whatever you want to call them. Once they die they proceed to the limbo and are permitted to go to heaven, hell, or are assigned a job like me. In the 'in between' there are jobs such as Karma, Destiny, Luck, an_d De ja vu_." she stopped to catch her breath.

"De ja- who?"

"It's french for 'already seen', I wish I could work in that department, sounds fun…" Natsu gave her a blank stare. "Oh, yeah sorry I'll continue. There are different departments and once each being finishes serving two hundred humans they may move on to heaven, there's also a rumor that some people go back to being humans, but I'm pretty sure that's not true."

The pink headed teen nodded his head slowly, taking in all the unknown information he had just learned, "Ok, but why are you here with me right now?"

"You, Mr. Natsu Dragneel are on my Karma List. You have done wrong and must be punish for it"

"What? What did I do?!"

"Apparently you were driving under the influence, you snuck out, kissed someone else's girlfriend, streaked, and engaged in multiple fight."

"That's bull, none of that was my fault"

"Sure it wasn't because the magical flying mint bunny made you do it" (A/N: Anyone get that reference? XD… I don't own that anime either -.-')

"Your weird"

"And your in for a world full of karma" She said.

**Lucy P.O.V: **

I was going to give this his dosage of karma even if the Karmas wouldn't take me back. My department had three rules:

**No associating with other department's members**

**No revealing yourself to mortals**

**No falling in love with mortals**

I sigh, rule number two was broken and I couldn't go back to the limbo because the council would know that I showed myself to a human. "Hey Natsu?" I sat down on the ground against the wall, and scooted over to Nastu.

"Hmm?" his eyelids were closed, the back his head was resting on the wall while his face was angled up toward the sky.

"Why aren't you in class?" I tried to lighten the atmosphere.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"I'm having some problems so I didn't feeling like going"

"I guess I need to add you ditching class to my list too then" she joked, and playfully punched his arm.

"I guess so" he chuckled.

"You don't mind that I'm here to give you hell?"

He shrugged, "It could be fun"

She laughed, "Your so stupid" after a few minutes of silence Natsu laid his head in Lucy's lap, she flinched, but soon got comfortable and began playing with his surprisingly soft pink hair. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I live with you?"

His onyx orbs shot open, "Eh?!"

Me: I really need to stop the OOC-ness

Sapphire: Are you seriously continuing this story bec this chapter was bad too

Me: I'm ignoring you, ok question of the chapter… **What your fav anime opening? **...Oh and sorry for any mistakes

Me & Sapphire: R&R plz


End file.
